Could It Be Any Harder?
by Luna29
Summary: FINISHED!-check out the sequel, "Siempre En Mi Corazón" Suze moves away and leaves Jesse behind and is falling for someone else. But he's hiding something. Father Dominic admits the truth about his ghostly girlfriend. READ TO FIND OUT WHAT!
1. The Good News

A/N: Hey, this is my newest story that takes place right after Haunted. It's basically about Suze moving away, and she meets new people that get in the way of her "relationship" with Jesse. It also alternates Suze and Jesse's POV's. Anyway, what with school and all, I might not update as often, but I'll do my best. I will also try to finish Soul Transference and The Intruder if I get time (I'm hoping to do a sequel, but right now, inspiration is taking its sweet time). Thanks a ton for reading, look for another chapter soon!  
  
Susannah:  
I'm Moving. Seriously.  
Only a week after Jesse confessed his everlasting love for me Mom has to go and be all, "Susannah, we're moving."  
That's seriously what she did. As soon as I got home, she asked me to come into her and Andy's room--which I normally avoid at all costs-- and just said it, as if she were telling me to clean my room, or something.  
Then, after I wordlessly sank down on her bed, she sat down next to me, and was like, "Oh, Suze. I'm so sorry. I know you've made lots of friends here, but Andy was offered his own show over in Michigan. His own show, Suzie. We couldn't pass up an offer like that." "But Mom," I said, my head still resting in my hands. "We just got here, and you already want to move again? Mom, I got lucky when I made friends here. What if nobody likes me there? And what about Father Dominic? He couldn't possibly handle Paul without me. And Jesse, now he'll have to travel 2,000 miles to see me, and I wont have Cee Cee, or Adam., and they're my only real friends besides Gina, but she's in New York, and I won't know anybody over there and--" I was so caught up in my little speech, I hadn't noticed my mistake.  
"Who's Jesse?" My mother interrupted, with a sly smile on her face.  
I could feel my face turning as red as the bed spread we were both sitting on. "Oh, um, he's no one." Like she actually belived me. "But that's not the point. How could you do this to me, Mom?" I could now feel the tears swelling up in my eyes, and was trying hard not to blink. But when I did, my tears cascaded down my face in rivers.  
Then my mother wrapped me up into a giant bear hug. "I know, Suzie, I know." She said into my hair.  
That's when Andy walked in, and interrupted our little mother- daughter bonding time. "So," he said, grinning, "I can see you've told Suze, here, our good news!"  
That's seriously what he said. Good news! I am so sure it was good news to him, he wasn't leaving his only true friends behind.  
But I must admit, as much as I resented moving here in the beginning, Carmel-By-The-Sea has sort of grown on me. I definately didn't want to leave it for somewhere like Michigan, that doesn't even have an ocean. All they have are those great lakes that are probably all murky and polluted, anyway.  
Good News. The two words made my stomach lurch. Although I shouldn't have done this, I threw Andy a very dirty look-- the kind you just don't give to your step-father, and one I know my mom is going to ground me for later-- and stomped off to my room in a huff.  
Then, after shouting, "I'm not going!", and locking the door, I flopped down onto my bed and screamed into my pillow.  
"Querida," Jesse's alarmed voice called to me. "Nombre de Dios, please stop screaming. What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I looked up into his liquid black eyes, which were frantically scanning my face, then back into the black pillow case.  
He sat down on the bed next to me, and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Susannah," he said, in his silkiest, most persuasive, voice. "Tell me what's wrong."  
I guess it worked because I turned around and sat on my heels. "Jesse," I said looking into his dark eyes. "We're moving."  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Jesse:  
  
I was sitting on Susannah's bedroom window balancing both Spike, and Critical Theory Since Plato, in my lap. when Susannah stomped into the room.  
"I'm not going!" She shouted, and slammed the door on her mother and step-father's concerned faces. That's when she threw herself on to that silly canopy bed of hers, and began screaming her lungs out.  
This is not normal behavior for Susannah, by any means. I know my Susannah, and she is usually a calm, collected person. So I knew from the start that this was not some bad test grade she was dealing with.  
"Querida," I said, wondering if Paul was involved in this. "Nombre de Dios, please stop screaming. What's wrong? Are you hurt?"  
But instead of telling me, she gazed up at my face for a few seconds, then rested her head on the pillow once again. I began to worry.  
"Susannah," I said, using a persuasive voice that, as Susannah puts it, always makes her go all squishy. "Tell me what's wrong."  
And I guess it worked again, because she looked into my eyes and said, "Jesse, we're moving."  
If I had blood, I swear it would have all drained from my face at that very moment. "W. . .what?" I could not speak, due to a lump that had suddenly risen in my throat. "Are you sure, Querida?"  
I know shouldn't have been this worried, but there is something about us ghosts that even Susannah doesn't know. Something that might prevent me from ever seeing her again.  
  
A/N: Please R&R!!! I live for your reviews! lol. So anyway, I hope you liked, and I'll try to post another chapter soon. Lots of love, Luna. 


	2. Promises

A/N: First of all, thanks to my first couple of reviewers, you guys rock, and I hope you keep reading. Of course, I do not own any of the characters (except the new ones) mentioned throughout this whole story, they all belong to the talented Meg Cabot. Ditto for any lyrics that I might use (except for the Meg Cabot part).  
  
Susannah:  
As soon as I told Jesse the "good news" I could have sworn he went pale, even though technically he couldn't, him being a ghost and all.  
His eyes suddenly became empty and he said, "W...what? Are you sure?" I didn't even know why he sounded so shocked. We would still be able to see eachother, and he knows I wouldn't lie to him, or at least I hope he does.  
"Of course I'm sure," I said, and and I noticed that he broke his steady gaze and began to study his hands, which were resting in his lap. "Jesse, what is it?" This way weird, because Jesse is never, ever, at a loss for words.  
He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but instead he just closed it again and heaved a huge sigh.  
By now I had gotten really upset. What is it that he can't tell me? "Jesse." I demanded. "Tell me, now."  
Jesse then ran his fingers through his dark hair and mumbled something in Spanish. Then, in English, "It's just that, I might not . . . . well, I won't. . . . I mean,"  
"Jesse," I said, exasperated. "Just spit it out, already." But the minute he actually did "spit it out, already" I wished I had never said those words.  
He said it really fast, and it all sounded like one long word."Iwon'tbeabletoseeyouagain."  
"What?" I asked, furrowing my brow.  
He closed his eyes for a few seconds, then opened them, again. "If you move, I will not be able to see you again."  
I froze.  
  
Jesse:  
I couldn't say it. In all my years, nothing has ever been this hard to do. Break Susannah's, and my own heart, I mean.  
I was a mess. Mumbling, and stuttering. I simply couldn't, as Susannah demanded that I do, 'spit it out'.  
Then when I finally did, it all came out in a jumbled mess. This was unlike me. I guess the thought of losing my Querida had gotten to me.  
Calm down, Hector. I told myself. You can do this. Relax.  
I closed my eyes. "If you move," I said, opening them again. "I will not be able to see you again."  
I saw all the color drain from Susannah's face as she brought her hand to her temples.  
"What?" She wanted to know. "Did Father Dominic tell you that? I really should--"  
"It's something else." I interrupted. "It wasn't the priest. There's something keeping me here, in this town. I believe it happens to everyone who was, well, murdered. Do you know what that means, Susannah?" I asked, slightly shaking her shoulders, when I noticed a sudden emptiness in her once vibrant green eyes. "I can't visit you for more than a few minutes at a time, if at all, Querida."  
"No," she said. "No, this can't be happening. It's bad enough that I have to leave all of my friends, but leaving you? Never. We're destined to be together, Jesse. Madam Zara said so. This isn't happening."  
I tilted my head slightly to one side."Who is Madam Zara?"  
She didn't answer. Instead she kept repeating, "No. This isn't real." over and over again.  
"Querida," I said, wrapping my arms around her, and whispering into her ear. "Te amo, Susannah. I love you. Promise me you won't let something silly like distance come between us. Promise me, Susannah." I let go of her, and spoke more clearly. "I believe what you say, amor, that we are supposed to be together. So, if we are ever separated, promise me I will always remain with you."  
She smiled a little and whispered, "I promise."  
I gave her a light kiss on the cheek when I heard a voice say, "Well, Suze, your mom told me to come on up. She said it might cheer you up a bit. But it looks like de Silva arrived here before me."  
  
A/N: Please review and tell me what you thought. I'm hoping for Suze to actually move next in the next chapter. Lots of love, Luna. 


	3. Could It Be Any Harder?

A/N: Wow. Thanks soo much to everyone who has reviewed to far! I hope you like this chapter as much as the others.  
  
Susannnah:  
Jesse had just given me the sweetest kiss when Paul walked into my room and was all, "Well, Suze, your mom told me to come on up. She said it might cheer you up a bit. But it looks like de Silva arrived here before me."  
"Knock much?" I said sarcastically. Meanwhile, Jesse's hands, I noticed, had clenched into fists.  
Paul was looking partucularly nice today in a pair of jeans that fit him in all the right places, and an Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt that did the same. I swallowed, then scolded myself for thinking of Paul in that way.  
"What do you want?" I asked, slipping my hand into Jesse's.  
"What?" he wanted to know. "Am I not allowed to visit you anymore?" I opened my mouth to tell him that he was certainly not, but he said, "By the way, what's up with all those boxes in your living room?"  
"Paul," I said, irritated that he had brought up the subject. "Get out of here right now or I'm going to kick your sorry--"  
Jesse's eyes widened. "Susannah!" he scolded.  
I rolled my eyes at him. I don't know what Jesse has against me swearing. He does it in Spanish whenever he gets mad--although he thinks I don't notice--so why shouldn't I?. "Paul. Get out of my house."  
Paul laughed. "Would you two lighten up? Look at yourselves. You're both about ready to beat the crap out of me and I haven't done anything to you."  
I couldn't help laughing a little, too, because he was right."Sorry," I said, smiling, and felt Jesse's once iron grip loosen. "So what is it that you want?"  
"Well," he said, taking a seat on my bed. "I overheard your mother talking to Father Dominic, and she mentioned that you were moving soon, so I came to wish you farewell."  
I couldn't belive my ears. My mother had gone and told Father Dominic that I was moving before she even told me! And because of this even Paul knew before me.  
Unbelieveable.  
"Thanks alot, Paul. But we're not moving for at least a couple more months."  
"Really?" he asked, looking smug. "That's not what your mom told Father Dominic."  
We both blinked at him. "What are you talking about?" I said, finally.  
"You don't know?" he asked, feigning innocence. "Well, your folks said that you'd be leaving sometime next week."  
"Next week?" I squawked, sinking down on my bed next to Paul. "There is no way that we can pack all of our stuff up that soon." It's funny. But that was the first thing that crossed my mind.  
  
Jesse:  
And yet they did. Manage to pack all their stuff in less than a week, I mean. It was amazing how fast that week past by.  
The next day I sat in Susannah's room while she said good-bye to her friends Adam and Cee Cee. I was telling her how lonely it was going to be with no one around anymore when they burst into the room without knocking.  
"Suze," Cee Cee said, placing her sunglasses on her head revealing her violet eyes. "You must be really down. I mean, you just got here. Anyway, Adam and I are--upset, I mean-- so we brought you something. Call it a going away gift. We really hope you like it."  
I swear, this girl talks almost as fast as Susannah. Almost.  
She handed her a large book entitled "Ghost Stories of Salinas County". Susannah gasped and looked at Cee Cee incredulously. "To read on the airplane." she said, grinning.  
"Cee Cee, I--"  
Cee Cee held her hand up. "You can thank me later." Even though chances were there wouldn't be a 'later'. "This is from Adam."  
Adam, who was busy admiring Susannah's almost empty room, handed her a small package. Susannah glanced at where I was sitting, as if asking me for approval, and slowly opened the package.  
Inside was a bottle about the size of her thumb filled with sand.WE'LL MISS YOU. LOVE, ADAM, was scrawled on the side of the bottle, in permanent marker.  
"It's from the beach." he said. "It's homemade, not something I bought from a souvenir shop. To remember us by."  
I straightened up a little when she smiled and threw her arms around him. I knew it was just a friendly hug, but I'm not really comfortable with Susannah hugging any guy (besides her father) for any reason.  
"Thanks so much, you guys." She said, tearing up a little.  
While they spent the rest of the day with her reminiscing about the seven months they spent together, I paid Father Dominic a visit.  
When he realized I was there, he looked up from the papers he was signing. "Ah, Jesse. I thought you'd be stopping by, what with Susannah leaving. I know how hard this must be for you, Jesse, and I'd like you to know that I'm still here if you need anyone to talk to."  
I sank down in a chair across from him. "Thanks," I mumbled, barely audible. Then, "Padre, this. . . it just doesn't feel right."  
"Yes." he said, cleaning his bifocals. "Yes, it must be. I know it's little consolation, but you must remember that it would have never worked out otherwise. It's time that Susannah moved on. And it's hard to do. Belive me, I know. Jesse, if you really want what's best for her, let her go."  
I nodded. "You're right, Father."  
  
You left me with goodbye and open arms  
  
A cut so deep I don't deserve  
  
Well, you were always invincible in my eyes  
  
The only thing against us now is time  
  
Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you,  
  
Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true  
  
If I only had one more day  
  
_______________  
  
A/N: Aw! Poor Jesse! You'll just have to keep reading to find out what happens next! 


	4. Green Eyes

A/N: First of all, you don't know how much I enjoy getting your reviews. Thanks so much! Next, the lyrics at the end of the last chapter (and Suze's lyrics in this chap.) were from "Could it be any harder?" by The Calling--a really good song, btw. You also wanted to know why Jesse couldn't come and see Suze. It's just that there's something that keeps everyone who was murdered in the same place--I'm hoping to expand that definition later on in the story. So, I hope you enjoy this next chapter (bookgirl--I know it's sad, sorry!)  
  
_____________  
  
Father Dominic held my hands in his."We will all miss you, Susannah. Remember that you will always be welcomed at the Mission."  
Sure I would. That's why Cee Cee called me last night and told me that Kelly Prescott had already chosen my replacement as class VP; Paul Slater.  
But of course, I didn't say that. "I know, Father D. I'm going to miss you, too."  
"Suzie!" I heard my mother call me from the ticket check-in. "Hurry up, or we'll miss the flight." Since it was a school day, Cee Cee and Adam couldn't come to say good-bye, but Father Dom had. And Paul, very mysteriously, hadn't talked to me since I kicked him out of my room the other day.  
"Well," he said. "You better be going. Call me if you are ever in trouble," he tried to sound all cryptic, though it didn't really work.  
I gave him a quick hug. "I love you, Father Dominic." I said, and ran off to join Brad, who was going on about how he wasn't going to carry my stuff.  
My mom knew how upset I was about the whole moving thing so she told me that she would have a surprise waiting for me at the airport. I was kind of hoping for it to be my own car with Jesse in the passenger seat and Cee Cee and Adam in the backseat, all waiting for me so we could go to the beach (hey, a girl can dream).  
But when I caught up with them, Mom handed me a first class ticket.  
Sweet. Not a new convertible. But still.  
"Oh, Suze," She said all sympathetically. "It was the least Andy and I could do." I admit, I was trying really hard to conceal a grin. Especially when Dopey and Doc--Sleepy stayed in college, sharing an apartment with Neil Jankow--started shouting about how unfair it was that I would be eating a three course meal with all the leg-room I wanted, while they were squeezed between two strangers eating a mini bag of pretzels.  
I guess Mom noticed it, though, because she smiled a little and we walked into the security check-in.  
As the airplane lifted off the ground while later, I looked out the window at all the houses that were growing smaller by the second, and though of everything I was leaving behind.  
I felt the tears swelling up in my chest. But I wouldn't cry. I closed my eyes to stop the tears. Thought of happier things. But all I could think of was him.  
Jesse. . . .  
  
Like sand on my feet,  
  
The smell of sweet perfume  
  
You stick to me forever, baby  
  
I wish you didn't go, I wish you didn't go,  
  
I wish you didn't go away  
  
To touch you again,  
  
With life in your hands,  
  
It couldn't be any harder.. harder..  
  
Jesse:  
That final good-bye was the worst. She sat in her room, knowing what was going to happen next.  
Waiting.  
"Susannah," I said, finally. "I'm sorry it had to turn out this way." I couldn't think, and decided to repeat what Father Dominic had told me. "But it. . . well, it was never going to work out, and I think it's time that you. . . that you, moved on." I swallowed.  
"W. . . what do you m-mean?" she wanted to know. Even though she knew exactly what I meant.  
"I mean," I said, my heart aching with every word. "That you leaving is a good thing."  
She looked at me with such hurt in her emerald eyes, that I couldn't resist snatching her up in a hug.  
"Jesse," she said, sniffling. "Don't say that. I know you don't mean it. We'll be together again soon."  
"Yes, Querida." I whispered. "Promise you won't forget me."  
She looked at me with such disbelief. "Never." she said into my shoulder.  
  
Pretty green eyes,  
  
So full of wonder and despair  
  
Its all right to cry  
  
For i'll be there to wipe your tears  
  
And in your arms  
  
Together we're in paradise,  
  
And its so nice,  
  
You'll never have to be alone  
  
Susannah:  
He wore a green baseball cap that matched his--and my own--eyes. Underneath that, his curly black hair fell just below his ears.  
When he noticed me looking at him, he grinned. Revealing a mouth adorned with green braces, which also matched his jade eyes. He obviously knew that green did him wonders, because I found myself staring at him, and forgetting all about my mother, who was waving her hand in front of my face in an "Earth to Suze" manner.  
"Suzie," she said. "Come inside, It's starting to rain," It was indeed. The fat drops were splashing against my face, and I hadn't even noticed.  
But when I did, I also noticed that I was standing in the middle of my front yard, in the rain, staring at this kid who was sitting on his porch with his headphones on.  
"Um, I'm coming." I said, my face in flames. Then I ran into the house as fast as my legs could take me. I risked a glance back, but he was nowhere to be seen.  
After a two and a half hour flight, we arrived in Detroit around noon. I stepped off the craft, and the first thing I noticed was the heat. I could have sworn it was about 100% humidity, and about ninety degrees out. Much like it was back in New York, I realized.  
After we gathered all of our stuff, we took a cab to our new home, a half hour away. Rockwood Township is the most average city you could possibly ask for. There are new houses going up around every corner, all the houses look the same, and everyone who lives in them is all stuck-up and--according to them--are too good for you, so they don't even spare you a passing glance.  
I love it here already.  
But all I can do now is wonder what everyone back home is doing. And think of that kid next door.  
  
A/N: Okay, so Suze sort of likes him. But this story is going to take an unexpected twist soon. I'm also planning on making it a little long, so I'd really appreciate it if you stick with me. Anyway, thanks a million for reviewing. *gives you all virtual hugs* Lots o' luv, Luna. 


	5. Amaya

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been really busy lately. And if you haven't yet, please read my first songfic called "Taking over me". Thanks soo much to everyone who has reviewed!! You people rock.  
  
Susannnah:  
I know. I know. I just left Jesse. I shouldn't be thinking about other guys. But it's not so much that I like him. There was just something that made me curious.  
Anyway, I would have to deal with that later.  
I walked inside our new home to find everyone walking in every direction with boxes in their arms.  
"Suze," my mother stopped and said, when she noticed me come in. "Take all the boxes with your name on them, and go find yourself a room before the boys do." But it was too late.  
I got upstairs and the only two rooms, besides the master bedroom, was occupied by my brothers.  
"Mom!" I shouted down the stairs. "Looks like I'm going to have to move into the garage."  
She met me at the top. "Don't be silly, Suzie. Come with me." She led me down some more stairs into what must have been the basement. "We thought that you would like a little privacy, so we decided to save this room for you."  
I walked in and said, "Uh, thank's, Mom." It wasn't too bad. It was nice and cool down here, and I wouldn't be forced to listen to Dopey's rap music.  
"I'm glad you like it." She said, and went off to help Andy finish unpacking.  
I looked around for a while then sat on the matress that had already been assembled for me. The walls were bare. There were no windows like the one back in Carmel that I could see the beach from.  
I lay down on my back, missing everything. Missing Jesse. I wondered what he could be doing. . . .  
  
Jesse:  
Only a day without Susannah, and I already feel miserable. Father Dominic is worried about me. He says I shouldn't spend all day petting Spike and staring out of Susannah's window.  
I don't see what's wrong with that, though. But I know, like Father Dominic reminds me all too often, that I must let her go. I tell him that this is no consolation and he says, "Jesse, come with me. I will tell you a story."  
I thought this was a little strange, but followed him to his office. He sat down behind his desk and began.  
"When I was your age, Jesse, I was a young and full of spirit. I always wanted to go out and explore the world. To learn how everything worked, to explore, that's why I became a biology teacher. But that's not what I'm going to tell you about. At the time, I was interested in a girl, Amaya. She was spirited and fun, we loved eachother very much, Jesse. But unfortunately, Amaya had been dead for well over fifty years."  
This had gotten me interested, so I sat down in the chair across from him, and rested my chin on my hands.  
"Much like you and Susannah," he continued, looking as if it pained him to recall. "So, Amaya and I enjoyed our time together. And we loved eachother very much. But one day, Jesse, she broke my heart." He paused for a long while, and stared at his desk. Then, "She told me that she loved me, but it was not Heaven. She wanted to move on. And then, she was gone. Leaving me with a broken heart. I never heard from her again."  
Wow. Father Dominic had loved a ghost. This is not something you hear about every day. "I'm sorry, Father Dominic." I whispered.  
"Yes," he said, quietly. "Yes, I know. But you see, Jesse. The reason I told you that--and don't you think of telling Susannah, I will let her know when the time comes--I told you this story because I don't want either of you to get hurt, like I did. But I can see, Jesse, that it's too late for you."  
"Father," I said, suddenly. "Tell me about Amaya. What was she like?"  
  
He smiled. "She was very beautiful."  
  
Susannah:  
"Suzie!" I heard my mom call me from the stairs. I must have drifted off to sleep, because when I woke up, there were boxes with my name on them scattered all over the floor. Andy must have brought them down.  
I got off of the bed and straightened up. "Coming!" I called, and jogged upstairs. When I reached the top I saw something I was so not expecting.  
"This is Mr. and Mrs. Moore," My mother said, motioning to a happy- looking couple. "And these are their kids, Maya and Cade." Maya looked about my age with hazel eyes and perfectly straight honey-blonde hair that fell to her shoulders. She was, I found out later, the Kelly Prescott of Rockwood.  
And, much to my surprise, Cade was the kid I had been staring at earlier that day. He smiled, and I could feel my face heating up.  
"Um, hi." I said, lamely, and shook their hands.  
"The Moores have offered to treat us to dinner, since we are new to the neighborhood. Isn't that nice, Suzie?" My mother said. Why, oh why, must she call me Suzie in front of such a hot guy?  
"Yeah," I said.  
Thankfully, Andy, Dopey and David came strolling in at that moment. Then, we all piled up in two cars, and headed out to some expensive French restaurant that Mrs. Moore said was just darling.  
Whatever.  
And I don't even know how, but I ended up sitting next to Cade in Andy's car. This was seriously torture. Not that it was bad. He had this nice, soapy scent about him, and he kept trying to start up a conversation by saying things like, "So which do you like better, Michigan or California?"--a no brainer, by the way. But that's not even why.  
It was because someone else was in the car with us. Someone who wasn't alive.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me what you think. Thanks a bunch, Luna. 


	6. Time Travel

A/N: Hola, I sent an email to Meg, but she sent me an auto-reply. This is what it said:  
  
Mediator 6--Suze has to make a choice: give Jesse his life back and lose him forever, or doom him to a half-life at her side.  
  
I cant belive this! She can't lose Jesse! That sounds so sad! Just for that I'm going to make Suze and Jesse be together forever at the end of this story (take that Meg! I'm jk. Of course they'll stay together. God, I'm obsessed. Help me?).  
  
She also said that there was still a lot of interest in a Mediator movie, so.... I dont know. I just hope they don't change it like they did to the PD's.  
  
Anyway, thanks a million to everyone who has reviewed. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
P.S. I have already started the sequel to "Intruder" and it should be up in a couple of days. (I hate how I ended that one, so sorry. I have a bad habit of not finishing stories).  
  
_________  
  
Susannah:  
  
He was a boy about David's age, with sandy blond hair and pale grey eyes. He was in some sort of hospital gown, but what was even creepier was that during the whole ride to the restaurant, he just sat there staring at Cade. Seriously. I don't even think I saw him blink.  
Scary.  
Anyway, I tried my best to ignore him, and I actually managed to, until we got to the restaurant and we all got out of the cars. That's when Mrs. Moore realized that the biggest table they had was a four seater (no, duh!) so Andy volunteered to drop us all off at the mall. But nobody really minded--except me, with my mall-phobia. According to them, it wasn't like they wanted to have dinner with our next door neighbors, anyway.  
I noticed that Andy slipped Doc a 50, because he's the only one of us who can actually be inside a mall with his parent's money in his pocket and not spend it.  
I also noticed Maya flirting outrageously with Dopey. She was practically slobbering all over him. It was pathetic.  
Anyway, Cade and I were planning on taking Doc to the arcade and playing a few rounds of Marvel vs. Capcom, but the minute we walked in, Doc had already disapeared into the nearest Barnes and Noble.  
"Hm," I mumbled. "Suit yourself."  
"Well," Cade said, sitting next to me on the bench by the fountain. "I guess it's just us. So, what do you want to do?"  
"I want to get out of here. You couldn't possibly imagine how much I this place. I only came here because the rest of you wanted to."  
He only looked surprised for a few seconds, then he said, "So you wanna get out of here? Wait, stupid question. Come with me."  
Yeah, I know. I should have learned my lesson about the whole going- places-with-strange-guys thing a long time ago. But he didn't seem too bad. So I went.  
  
Jesse:  
A girl in her early twenties strolled into the room, her raven hair done neatly atop her head, ringlets framing her pale face.  
Judging by her big, embroidered skirt, and flowered hat, I would guess that she was alive around the time I died. She looked around, saw that no one was there, and sat down. We were both some kind of classroom, but she was oblivious to my presence.  
I stayed in the corner, watching, waiting.  
Then, a 25 year old Father Dominic entered the room, and put his things away, but when he noticed the girl, he greeted her in a . . . . more than friendy manner. I couldn't help but feel myself blush. Don't blame me, I'm not used to seeing future priests getting all chummy with their ghostly ex-girlfriends.  
"Dominic," She said speaking in a southern accent, and looking somewhat distracted. "You know," She paused, seeming too afraid to finish her thought.  
"What is it?" Father Dominic asked, a worried look claiming his face.  
  
I observed silently.  
"Oh, Dominic," She whispered. "You know I love you. And I really do. But I'm sure you know that I'm not meant to be here. After you told my grandmother that the estate belonged to her, and not that pig uncle of mine, I should have moved on, I really should have. But I didn't, because of you." Father Dominic had turned considerably pale and sat down behind his desk. I noticed a picture of himself and another man smiling, with an orb of light hovering in the upper right corner of the photograph.  
"I came to say good-bye," She told him.  
Father Dominic furrowed his brow. "Wh. . . what?" She reached out, and gently touched his face.  
"I'm so sorry." She said, and was gone. But not before a quick glance in my direction. Long enough for me to see her stunning green eyes, and my mind flashed to Susannah, looking up at me over the top of her magazine and smiling. And, for one crazy second, I could have sworn that Susannah was standing in front of me, and not Amaya. But as soon as I blinked to make sure I wasn't seeing things, she was gone, and Father Dominic's frantic voice was calling my name.  
"Jesse. Jesse," he pleaded. I blinked at him, and I could see all the muscles in his face relax. "You're okay. You had me worried there, your eyes had just gone blank. Are you sure you're all right?"  
I looked around and was relieved to see that I was at the Mission. "Yes, I'm fine. Just daydreaming, that's all."  
He nodded. "Alright, Jesse. But I should tell you, the strangest thing happened. I was in here a few minutes ago, and I looked up, and almost thought I saw Amaya standing next to me, looking at me with those emerald eyes of hers. I know it's crazy, but--"  
"You know, Father." I told him. "It's not as crazy as you think."  
  
A/N: Alright, then! I hoped you all liked that chapter. Please review and tell me your thoughts. Love, Luna. 


	7. The Angels

A/N: The most exciting, thrilling, breath-taking chapter yet!!! Hah, okay, it's not that exciting, but I hope you like it anyway.  
  
Susannah:  
"So," Cade asked, biting off the bottom of his drumstick. "You have a boyfriend back in California?" I swear, I almost choked on my ice cream cone. He said it so casually, you'd have thought he was asking me what my name was, or something.  
"Um," I said, swallowing. How was I going to explain to him that my boyfriend was a nineteenth century ghost? Simple, I wouldn't. "Not really." God, I hate myself.  
He thought for a moment. "Oh, so it would be okay if we went out on Saturday night?" We've been here for less than a day, and I've already got a date for Saturday night. Incredible.  
"Um, yeah, that'd be cool." I said, trying hard not to sound as surprised as I actually was.  
"Great." He said. I was getting pretty uncomfortable. I mean, I just made a date with a guy, when Jesse is waiting for me back home. But I promised myself it would just be a friendly date, and that nothing would happen.  
"Um, I was hoping that I could go home. There's a three hour time difference, so I'm pretty tired." He told me that he didn't mind, and we headed home, that kid still following us. He was really beginning to scare me, and I don't get scared very easily.  
I wondered who he could be. All I knew was that he must have known Cade. Why else would he be following him, and no one else? So I decided to take the plunge. "Have you ever lost a friend, or a family member?"  
He looked at me a little strangely. "Huh?"  
"Nevermind." I figured that he was better off not knowing.  
Then, after a few minutes of excruciating silence, he said, "Austin."  
  
"What?" I looked at him, but his expression was blank.  
"Austin, he was my younger brother. He died of Cystic Fibrosis when he was 12. Why do you ask?"  
"I'm so sorry." I said, not really answering his question. That would explain why this kid was in a hospital gown. I looked up and noticed that we were already home.  
That's when I heard a phone ring, and he pulled his cellular phone out of his pocket. "Sorry," he said to me, then flipped it open.  
"Hey!" He said into the phone, smiling. But I didn't pay attention to the rest of his conversation, on account of Austin, whose fists were clenched at his sides, his eyes squinted and menacing. I also noticed the flower pots on our front porch beginning to shake. Cade obviously hadn't noticed, because he went on talking and laughing. But the more he laughed, the more the ground would tremble, only slightly, but enough so that I could feel it.  
Cade closed his phone and said, "That was my cousin, Jack. He lives out west, but we're like brothers--"  
Then, out of nowhere, one of those flower pots on my porch was speeding at Cade's head. And I instinctively threw myself at him, just like I had done to Bryce Martinson, and we both went flying to the ground. A split second later, I felt little pieces of clay and dirt pelt my clothing. That's when it dawned on me. Austin was a very jealous ghost.  
"Oh my God." Cade said with 3 second pauses between each word. And that's all he could say for the first couple of minutes until he regained his composure and said, "Thanks. You . . . I think you saved my life, Suze. I really don't know what that was. But weird stuff like that has been going on lately. See, I'd be at school, then my books would just fly out of my arms, and down the hall." He stopped and looked at me for a moment. "You think I'm crazy, don't you?"  
I shook my head. "I don't think you're crazy." I just didn't want us to be the target of any more ghostly attacks, so I suggested that we get inside.  
Once we were inside of his house, which is only a few homes away from mine, I told him that I needed to use him phone to let my mom know I was at home.  
"Sure," he said. "It's in the kitchen."  
I walked down the hallway into the kitchen and flipped on the light. And after making way to the cordless phone on his kitchen table I dialed my mother's phone number. After two rings, Andy picked up, and I could hear laughter in the background when he said, "Hello?"  
"Hi, Andy. Could you put my mom on the phone?"  
"Sure," he said, and passed it to my mother.  
"Suze?"  
"Hi, I just wanted to let you know that Cade walked me back home, is that alright?" I was looking around at all the things stuck to their fridge. The usual, tests, drawings, and photographs. I was looking at one picture with a group of about 30 people, and I realized that it must have been taken at some sort of family reunion.  
"That's fine, Suzie." My mom said, as I was scanning the photo looking for Cade. Though who I found instead caused me to drop the reciever onto the Moore's marble floor.  
I could hear my mother's faint voice calling me. "Suze? Susannah, are you there?" And then the dial tone, when she got no response.  
But that was the last thing on my mind as I looked at the picture again, to make sure I wasn't seeing things.  
Of course, I wasn't. Because what I saw both times was Paul Slater, his usual smirk playing upon his face.  
  
Jesse:  
Father Dominic had already retired for the night, and I was sitting in the Mission courtyard, the fountain bubbling noisily behind me. I've had a lot of time to think everything over since Susannah left. I never really thought it would end up this way. I mean, I knew that Susannah and I wouldn't be together forever, I just never thought it would be because she moved to the other side of the country. And while she's out living her life without me. While I'm confined to Carmel, California for the rest of my doomed exsistence. Sometimes I wonder why God has chosen that I remain here, on Earth.  
  
Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
  
When all this time i've been so hollow inside  
  
I know you're still there  
  
Just as I was thinking that, I saw the ground in front of me glimmer with silver light. I turned to see Amaya, smiling sympathetically.  
She plopped down next to me, her skirt ruffling noisily. "You really miss her, don't you?" She asked.  
I sighed. But I looked up into her jade eyes, that were identical to Susannah's, and found myself unable to utter a word.  
"Are you okay?" She asked in her Southern accent when she noticed me struggling to forn a coherent sentence.  
I ran my fingers through my hair. "It's just..." I said, finding my voice. "Well, you look so much like--"  
"Susannah." She finished. "I know. That is because Susannah is my neice."  
I stared at her, my mouth agape. I really thought she was pulling my leg, yet her expression was sincere."She...She's what?" I said, shaking my head.  
"You heard correctly. Susannah Simon is my great-grand neice, or something like that. Anyway, Jesse, I know why you are still here, and not in Heaven. Because you and Susannah are meant to be together, and I don't want you to make the same mistake I did. Because if there was anything I ever regretted, it was giving up Dominic."  
I blinked at her, still not understanding what she was getting at. "What do you mean?"  
"Jesse," She said, smiling at me. "Go find Susannah." That's when she closed her eyes and extended her arms out, cupping her hands.  
And before I could ask her what was going on, a ball of light appeared in her hands. She held it out to me, and it was so enchanting, and so mesmerizing, that I reached out, and touched it with the tips of my fingers, still not sure of what was going on.  
In a split second, I saw my entire life flash before my eyes, just as it had on that fateful night 150 years ago. I watched as my mother held me in her arms, my sisters, my father, Maria, then Diego. And finally, everything was black.  
  
A/N: For Danny. 


	8. Second Chances

A/N: Thank you so much for all of the positive reviews you have given me!! I love you all so much. Seriously.  
  
Susannah:  
"You know Paul Slater?" I asked Cade, my eyes most likely popping out of my head. But I didn't care. Why is it that I can never, ever, get rid of Paul?  
"Yeah," he said lightly. "He's my cousin." And suddenly, it all made sense. Well at least the part about Paul being his cousin.  
His cousin Jack, the one who lives out West? Yeah, that would be Jack Slater. Paul Slater's little brother.  
It took a few seconds for everything to click, but when it did, I ran home before the grilled cheese sandwich I had for lunch came right back up.  
I burst through the front door to find my mom and Andy sitting on the floor pulling all sorts of objects out of cardboard boxes with things like Bathroom and Kitchen written on them.  
"Hi, Suzie." My mother said when she noticed me walk in. "Are you okay? You look a little...pale." She got up and felt my forehead with the back of her hand. "No fever." She said, mostly to herself.  
I brushed her hand away. "I'm fine, Mom. I just need to take a nap."  
"Oh, alright." She said, looking almost disappointed.  
I turned around and was about to open the door to the basement when Andy said, "Oh, Suze? Father Dominic called. He wants you to call him back, says it's important."  
I said that I would call him back later, and shuffled down the stairs and into my room. Even though I probably wouldn't. Call him back, that is.  
Not that I don't want to talk to him, I really do miss the guy. But I just wasn't in the mood for talking at that moment.  
I guess I wasn't in the mood for anything, because I literally passed out, and didn't wake until my mother shook me awake the next morning.  
"Suze," she said. "Wake up, it's already 12 o'clock. Suze?"  
I mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over on my side. But what she said next caused me to spring up and out of bed.  
"Oh, and Father Dominic called again. Wanted me to tell you that something was wrong with someone named Hector. I really don't know what he meant, but he said you would."  
I gasped. "Jesse."  
  
Jesse:  
I opened my eyes, only to be blinded by the rays of sunlight streaming through the window across from where I lay. I turned over and tried to fall back to sleep, but my mother wouldn't let me.  
"Jesse," She said, gently shaking me. "Despierte. Wake up. Your Father would like to speak to you."  
"Yes, madre," I said, and got out of bed. I straightened up a bit and walked outside to see my father, who was leaning against the house, and my uncle Juan, chatting politely.  
"Ah, Hector," He said as I walked up to them. "Your uncle and I would like to have a word with you." They began walking away from our home and down the dirt path that led to my uncle's home. I spotted my sisters, Esperanza and Blanca, retrieving water from the well. They smiled and waggled their fingers at me, but when they noticed that our father was with me, they nervously looked away. They think that they are intimidated by my father, but they have no clue. I'm his only son, and he expects so much of me. I'm always striving to be perfect, just so he's not disappointed in me. So he has something to brag to his friends about. I can only wonder what he needs to 'talk' to me about.  
"Hector is a strong young man, with a good work ethic." My father boasted. "He would be a perfect suitor for your daughter." Now that got my attention. "Que?" I said, my mouth hanging open. "What?"  
My uncle laughed a little. "You haven't told the boy?" He asked my father, and said, without waiting for a response, "Yes, Jesse, you heard correctly. You will wed my eldest daughter, Maria."  
What? When did this happen? Why was I not told who I am going to marry? Was it not important enough to tell me about? I, of course, didn't say any of this. At least not out loud. My father would have my head if he ever heard me talk to him like that.  
And then they kept on talking and laughing. As if they hadn't just decided my future for me. I was speechless. I couldn't even bring myself to utter a word when we had arrived at my uncle Juan's ranch and my father said, "Come inside, Hector," I couldn't even move. I barely knew Maria, and he wanted me to marry her? My father looked at me a little strangely for a few seconds, and walked inside, muttering.  
I turned around and sat at the base of a giant tree and rested my elbow on my knee. I could hear all of the girls whispering and chattering about me as they went on with their morning chores. But I didn't care. At least until I looked up and noticed that one of the girls was Maria herself.  
"Hello, Hector," She said. I straightened up a little. Nobody except my Father calls me Hector.  
"Hola, Maria." I said politely. But all I could think was: They want me to marry this girl. I mean, she was very beautiful, and she knew it, too. But it wasn't only the fact that I had only spoken to her a few times before. You see, people say she is in love with a slave runner, Felix Diego. I know it's not right to believe gossip, but I don't doubt that Diego would use Maria for her money.  
Then my father and uncle walked up to us, and saved me from the agonizing silence. "Maria," my father said, clearing his throat. "Hector would like to ask for your hand in marriage. Wouldn't you, Hector?" I couldn't believe he had said it. Just like that. But then again, my father is a get-to-the-point kind of guy.  
"Wouldn't you?" He prompted. But I couldn't say yes. I knew he wanted it. And my uncle Juan wanted it as well. But I couldn't. Because I didn't love Maria.  
"I'm...I mean," I began, summoning all of my courage. "I can't marry her, Father."  
And just when I was sure he was about to kill me--I could literally see the rage in his eyes--I heard a familiar voice, calm and reassuring, calling my name.  
"Jesse. Jesse. Wake up," said Father Dominic.  
  
A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my story! Please Review and tell me what you thought. Love, Luna. 


	9. Awakening

A/N: Hello everyone. Thank you so much for reading. Sorry it took long to update, I've been very busy with school. But I finally managed to finish this chapter and I really think you will like it.  
  
Susannah:  
I scrambled out of bed and down the hall, leaving my perplexed mother in the room alone, cursing myself for not having called Father Dominic last night when I was supposed to. Jesse could be halfway to Heaven by now and it would be my fault. Because I know for sure that's what happened. Paul had gotten his foul hands on Jesse, and sent him to the great beyond. Now that I was out of the way, I could only imagine how simple that would be.  
And it was all my fault.  
I staggered into the living room and asked Andy for the telephone. He pointed to the kitchen table and I frantically dialed Father Dom's number.  
"Pick up," I said to myself. "Pick up. Pick up." I couldn't help noticing Andy looking at me a little strangely. But whatever. Like I actually cared what my step-father thought of me when Paul had just exorcized my boyfriend.  
But seriously, what else could have gone wrong? I mean, he couldn't be sick. The only other option is Paul. At least that's what I was thinking when Father D answered the phone with a calm,"Hello?"  
"Father Dominic," I said, going back to my bedroom for a little privacy. Once I was there I said, "What's wrong with Jesse? Did Paul exorcise him?"--and without waiting for a response--"Well, did he?"  
"Now, Susannah," he said in his let's-be-reasonable voice. "I want you to promise me that you will handle this maturely and responsibly. I know how you tend to act recklessly during times like these."  
"Times like...times like what? What are you talking about?" I cried.  
"There is no need to shout, Susannah. Now, I want you to promise me."  
  
"Fine." I said. "I promise. Now tell me what happened."  
Father Dom took a deep breath."Alright. Jesse is, well, unconscious, being the only way I can describe it, really."  
"W...Wait," I said, shaking my head. It felt like all the wind had been knocked out of me. "He's what? How is it possible for a ghost to be unconscious? Isn't he, like, already dead?"  
"Yes, Susannah, that's what gets me as well. I really do not know what is going--" And then he hung up. Seriously. He hung up on me. Well, it probably got disconnected, because he stopped mid-sentence, but still. Jesse practically passed out and I can't do anything to help him. All I can do is sit here and wonder what in the world is going on.  
  
Jesse:  
I opened my eyes, my head spinning. What happened? Where am I? Where's my father? Where is Maria?  
But instead of seeing my father, I spotted an old priest sitting near me, looking stunned, a strange black object lay on the floor near his feet. And instead of being at my uncle Juan's ranch, I was in some kind of office, the thick adobe walls looming above me.  
"Jesse?" The preist asked walking over next to me, a concerned look in his ice blue eyes. "What happened? Are you okay?"  
"Who...who are you? And how do you know my name?" I asked, resting my hand on my forehead. This was sure to be some kind of dream. I mean, why was I suddenly in this strange place, and not my uncle's hacienda? And what were all these strange machines and gadgets scattered about the room?  
"Where am I?" I wondered, still pretty dazed.  
"Jesse," he said, a baffled look in his eyes. "What's going on? You need to stop joking, and tell me what is going on."  
"Nothing, I have to get home." I said, and climbed off of the sofa I had been lying on. I staggered out the door and into a breezeway crowded with kids, all wearing the strangest clothing. But was even more strange was that they were looking at me like I was some alien. I wasn't the one who's pants were hanging down to my knees, like some of these kids.  
Some people literally stopped and stared at me. But I didn't care. I didn't care at all. All I wanted to do was get out of this dream, this nightmare, and go home.  
Home.  
Home. That was the only thing on my mind and I staggered into a courtyard, and nudged my way through clusters of scantily clad kids, not knowing where I was going. It was still on my mind as I arrived somewhere where there were no people staring at me, or laughing at me, where I could be alone and figure out what the hell was going on.  
I looked around, shielding my eyes from the afternoon sun, and, judging my the scattered headstones, I was in some sort of a cemetary.  
I wandered through the maze of headstones to a crypt, with the word Diego engraved on the door. Finally. Finally, something I recognized.  
But I felt as if someone had just delivered me a couple of punches in the gut while I ran my fingers over the words: Felix Diego- 1820-1895.  
No. No, that can't be, I thought. Because Felix Diego is alive. He is alive. And it is only 1850. What is going on? I felt my eyes grow larger as I read the words: Maria Teresa de Silva Diego- 1832-1897.  
This was not possible. Maria, dead? No. No. What was even more unbelievable was her last name. Diego. That must mean...those rumors about her and Felix were true. But she wasn't dead, either.  
I spun around, trying to take this all in, and looked down to read a headstone that was nearby. But when I did, my hands had suddenly gotten cold and sweaty at the same time, and I felt another sinking feeling in my stomach.  
Because the words written on that other headstone were: Here lies Hector "Jesse" de Silva: 1830-1850. Beloved brother, son and friend.  
  
A/N: Omg! lol, I hope you liked it. Please review!! I'll try to get another chapter up this weekend. Thanks so much, Luna. 


	10. She's MY girlfriend

A/N: Hey. First of all, thank you for your reviews!! You rock. I didn't really like this chapter as much as the others, but I promise there are juicier chapters coming. Not that this chapter isn't juicy, I mean, there is a little bit of juice. But not as much as I would like. If you're really thirsty, though, any juice is good. Especially if it's "you" juice. Oops, I'm getting off track. Enjoy!  
  
Susannah:  
I don't know what it was. But it wasn't good. Maybe those old mediator instincts at work again, but I had a bad feeling. A feeling that something was wrong, very wrong, with Jesse.  
I must have dialed Father Dom's number 20 times, but he never picked up. Not once. As I was dialing again, I heard a loud knock on the front door, and a voice I recognized asking to see me.  
"Suze!" My mother called. "Cade is here to see you." So I set the telephone down and jogged up to the front door. Cade was standing there looking really sweet in his black combat boots and a black vintage t-shirt that said Cougars in bold white letters, smiling at me in this sympathetic way.  
"Hi, Suze," he said. "I came over last night but you were asleep. And I was worried about you after you ran off like that. Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yeah," I said. "It's just that...well, I ..." It's just that Paul is a freaking jerk and I can't possibly believe that you are related to him. That's what I should have, and was about to, say. It was just that my mom was standing right next to us listening intently.  
"Um," I said to my mother, while giving her one of those get-out-of- here looks. "Do you think you could let us talk? Alone?"  
"Oh, yeah of course, Suzie." She said and hurried away to join Andy, who was watching ESPN in the living room.  
"So," I said, "Do you think we could take a walk or something?"  
"Sure," he replied lightly, and we stepped out onto my front porch. The sun was blazing down on the rooftops, and I was getting really warm, on account of my dark hair. I hadn't taken the time to get dressed this morning, because I was so busy trying to get a hold of Father D, so I was still wearing a pink tank with my denim skirt from yesterday. Although Cade didn't seem to notice, and if he did, he didn't care enough to mention it.  
"Yeah, well, it's just that Paul went to my school, back in Carmel. And, well, we don't really...get along." I said, choosing my words with great care. I should have told him why we don't get along. And about how he exorcized my boyfriend, but then he might have thought I was crazy.  
"Oh," he said, then changed the subject and said, "I know that we've only known each other for a few days, but I really like you Suze. You're not like any girls around here. You're beautiful, and smart, and independent. I like that."  
But before I could tell him that I wasn't any of those things and that he couldn't possibly like me because I have a dead boyfriend back in Carmel who needs me, he kissed me. Right there in broad daylight, too. It was a nice kiss. And I'll admit it, I kissed him back. But only until I remembered Jesse--which really only took me about 3 seconds--and stepped back.  
"Cade," I said, feeling my face heat up with embarassment. "I really like you, too, but I don't think this is going to work out." I know. I know. I should have told him about Jesse. But I couldn't. And I already told him that I didn't have a boyfriend, so he'd just think of me as a liar. And I didn't want that because I really do like Cade. Just not in the same way he likes me.  
"Why not?" Cade wanted to know as we stepped into my driveway. I had already turned around a while back so we were back in front of my house.  
"It's just that, I kind of--" But I didn't get the chance to tell him about Jesse--even though I was so close to really telling him--because my mom opened the front door and said, "Oh, Suze, you're home. Father Dominic is on the phone. He wants to talk to you."  
Oh, God. Father Dominic. Jesse. Right.  
I said good-bye to Cade and was already rushing inside when he grabbed my wrist. I turned around and looked down on his big hand clutching my wrist, and up at him.  
Then he said, in this deep voice, "Think about what I said," and walked away, his hands in his jean pockets.  
As I approached the door, my mother held the phone out to me and whispered, "He sounds upset. What's wrong, Suzie?"  
I told her that I would tell her later, even though I probably wouldn't, and held the phone to my ear.  
"Father Dom?" I said, taking a seat on the swing on my front porch. "What's going on? I called you like 50 times! What happened to Jesse? Why'd you hang up? Is he okay? What happened? Was it Paul?" I'm not even sure of what I said, I just blurted out everything that was on my mind, which was a lot, by the way.  
"Susannah." Father Dom said. "You must calm down."  
"Alright. But what's wrong?"  
"The reason I dropped the telephone was because Jesse sat up. But then the strangest thing happened, Susannah. He asked me who I was. I think he has lost all memory of us, Susannah. He then ran out of my office, and...Susannah? Susannah are you there?"  
When Father Dom mentioned the part about Jesse not knowing who he was, I pulled the phone away from my ear and just stared at it. Like I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Because I couldn't.  
"Yeah... I'm here." I said, in a faint voice. Jesse didn't recognize Father Dom? That means...he wouldn't recognize me. He wouldn't remember that he loved me. But why? Why?  
"Well," Father Dom said. "Susannah. I think that...I don't know how, but I believe Jesse is alive again. I watched him as he walked out into the courtyard, and the students could see him... Susannah? Susannah, are you still there?" But I wasn't. Not entirely. Because it was my turn to hang up.  
Jesse...alive. Jesse, my Jesse, is alive. Living. That means we can finally be together. Finally.  
But then I remembered that he is on the other side of the country. And even if by some miracle we do see eachother, he won't even know who I am.  
  
Frozen inside without your touch  
  
Without your love, darling  
  
Only you are the life among the dead  
  
Jesse:  
I read the headstone over and over again, yet it still would not sink in. This must be somebody's idea of a sick practical joke.  
Yes, that's what it was. A joke. Something my good friend Jose set up just to scare me. His idea of a joke. That was it.  
I tore my eyes away from my head stone and hurried back to the priests office, hoping he could explain to me what was going on. I ran carelessly, bumping into people and not bothering to say sorry. At least that was what I was doing until someone I bumped into said, "Whoa, de Silva, what's your problem?"  
He knew my name? Who was this? I turned around to look at him. He looked about my age with curly brown hair, but I didn't recognize him.  
"Who are you?" I asked him. But he just looked at me like I'm crazy. And when I walked away to find the priest, he followed me. I just ignored him and everyone else who was staring at me and strutted into the priest's office.  
"Jesse," he said as he saw me entering the office. "Mr. Slater. Please sit. I think we need to talk." We both wordlessly sat down in the wooden chairs across from him. "Jesse, you don't know who am, do you?"  
I shook my head.  
"I see," he said. "First of all, I am Father Dominic and this is Paul Slater." He motioned toward the boy sitting next to me. "Jesse, I know that this might seem hard to believe, but you are...a ghost. Well, you were a ghost. I don't know how it happened, but you are alive again." He then stopped, and seemed to be waiting for a response. But I was speechless. He really expected me to believe that I was a ghost? That is the craziest thing I have ever heard.  
Actually, the more I thought about it, the less crazy it seemed to be. How else would you explain the graveyard? And I know that Jose could never pay someone to make all that strange clothing for all of these people.  
But that still didn't mean I was a ghost. I mean, that's just crazy. This was probably all a dream. No, a nightmare.  
I think the priest noticed my skepticism, because he said, "Jesse, I hope you realize that I, being who I am, would never lie to you."  
"I don't know..." I said, still not believing. "How can I know that someone didn't put you up to this?"  
"Because," I heard the boy, Paul, say suddenly. "Your name is Hector de Silva. You were engaged to your cousin, Maria de Silva, but broke off your engagement because you heard some nasty things about her and a certain slave runner, Felix Diego. Then when you were staying at a boarding house Diego murdered you, buried your body in Suze's backyard, and then married Maria." I couldn't help wincing at the part about Diego buring my body.  
Then I blinked at him. "How...how did you know about Maria? And Diego?" I understood everything about Maria, and Diego. But I was lost when he began about the boarding house, and the person named Suze and my body being in her backyard.  
Paul sighed, exasperated. "Because. What Father Dominic says is true. You were a ghost. Now, what do you remember?"  
"What?" I said, still trying to comprehend everything he had just told me.  
"What I think he means is," Father Dominic said, "what do you remember before you came here?"  
"Well," I said, thinking very hard about what had happened. "I remember...a girl. She had very green eyes. She had a very bright object in her hands. Then I woke up in my bedroom, and my father took me to Maria's house. He asked me to marry Maria. But I couldn't, because, like Paul said, I heard rumors about her and Diego. Then the next thing I knew, I was here."  
"Very strange," said Father Dominic. "Green eyes, you say. Very strange. And what was this light like?"  
"Look," Paul said. "Jesse is alive. There's really no point in trying to figure out why. He just is. And I suggest that he changes into some more modern clothes because he is attracting a lot of attention in those."  
I looked down at my shirt and pants. "What...these? What's wrong with my clothes?" I asked Paul.  
"Well, for one thing," Paul said. "You look like a freaking p--"  
"I think," said Father Dominic loudly, "That Jesse should change. So why don't you two stay here and I will be back in no more than half an hour." He then grabbed his keys and coat and scrambled out and into the courtyard.  
"So," Paul said to me. "You know Suze? Or Susannah?"  
That name. It sounded familiar, but I had never met a Susannah. "No," I told him, "I don't know her. Who is she?"  
"Oh," said Paul casually. "She's my girlfriend."  
  
A/N: Bad Paul. Stupid Paul. What is he thinking? I don't know. But please tell me what you're thinking by reviewing!!!!!! Love, Luna. 


	11. Reunion

A/N: Hey! How'd you like that last chapter? Paul's such a creep, isn't he? lol. Well, I hope you like this chapter even though I'm still trying to come up with how I'm going to get Jesse and Suze together.... maybe..... yeah.....*starts typing extra fast on her sticky keyboard*  
  
Jesse:  
I nodded. "Oh," I said, "that name does sound familiar."  
Paul was about to say something, but I never figured out what because Father Dominic stepped into his office and said, "Jesse. Paul. You're still here. I'm sorry, but I couldn't find anything. Paul, you don't happen to have some clothes that Jesse could borrow?"  
Paul sighed and stood up. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever. Jesse come with me." Then he turned to Father Dominic. "We'll be back in no time."  
He led me out of the priests office and into the courtyard, which was now empty. Then we walked into a place with many strange shiny vehicles (a/n: I dont want to make Jesse sound dumb, but he doesn't know what they are!).  
Paul led me to one and he sat down on one of the leather seats. All I could do was stare at it until Paul said, "Hey, buddy. You gonna get it or what?" And when I remained there, he said, "It's a car. Say it with me. Car." Then he sort of stretched out the word so it had multiple sylables. I sat down.  
Then he put a key into the car, and we were off. I had never ridden that fast in my life. Or at least what used to be my life. But I must remember, I'm not living in 1850 anymore. Which reminded me, "What year is it?" I asked Paul.  
"2003." He responded simply. And I guess that my mouth must have fallen open because he began to laugh, then pulled up in front of a house built into a hill that was made almost entirely of glass. I would have never in my wildest dreams imagined anyone, even in the future, living in a glass house.  
He got out of his car, said, "Come on," and slammed the door behind him. I got out, and followed him into his enormous glass home.  
We stepped through the front door and were greeted by a man dressed in all blue saying, "Hey, Paul," then looking at me and saying, "Where's the costume party?"  
"Ignore him," Paul told me, and disappeared into a dark hallway, leaving me alone with that man who was trying very hard not to laugh.  
"So," he said, "Where you from?"  
"Er," I answered tentatively. "Here."  
"Whats with the clothes?" He asked me.  
So then I called him some bad names in Spanish (which he probably didn't understand). And I shouldn't have, but he was really getting on my nerves. I'm usually not this irritable, but come on. I mean, 2003!  
Paul walked into the room, laughing to himself. He tossed me some clothes and I caught them hastily.  
Paul pointed to a room down the hallway he had just emerged from and said, "You can change in there." Then he simply flipped a switch on the wall and the whole room was glowing with bright light.  
I smiled, awestruck. "Incredible," I breathed, looking up at the ceiling where the light was coming from a small bulb.  
"Yeah, whatever," Paul muttered and walked out, shutting the door behind him.  
I looked down at the clothes I had just spread out on the bed. Some kind of blue pants (a/n: blue jeans weren't invented yet so he doesnt know. i looked it up!:-), and a black shirt. I took off my old clothes, and put those on, except I put my boots back on.  
And when I walked back out into the hallway Paul looked at my feet for a few seconds and said, "Whatever," then lead me back outside and into his car.  
On the drive back to the mission--which is something I recognized from when I was alive--he proceeded to tell me about his girlfriend, Susannah.  
"You know," he said, "You were always a real jerk to her when you where a ghost. She would always want me to get rid of you for her. But now you're not half bad." This all sounded pretty strange because I know that I'm nothing if not polite towards women, and I don't think I would forget this. Even if I was a ghost.  
And before I knew it we were back at the mission and on our way into the priests office.  
"Oh, good, good, good." Father Dominic said as we entered the room. "You found Jesse some clothes. Thank you very much for helping out, Paul." Then he turned to me, "Jesse, I have found some books for you to read that will help you become more familiar with today's technology." He handed me a book entitled, Computers and the Internet, with a picture of the same machine on his desk on the cover.  
While he reached inside of his desk to pull out some more books, I saw something glowing just slightly to my left. We all turned and looked simultaneously and saw a young boy with an ethereal glow surrounding him.  
"You," he said, pointing to Father Dominic. "You the mediator?"  
"Yes," Father Dominic said, smiling gently. "I am. We are all mediators. How can we help you?"  
"Austin," Paul said quietly. "Austin, it's me Paul. Don't you remember me?" I couldn't help noticing the tears forming in his eyes.  
"Of course I remember you," Austin said bitterly. "And I know that it's all your fault!" His fists were clenched at his sides, and he brought his neck up to his shoulders, and closed his eyes. I didn't know why, but this kid was very, very angry at Paul.  
"Now, now," Father Dominic said in a nurturing voice. "Let's be reasonable--"  
"No!" Austin exploded. "No! No! No! It's all your fault, Paul! Its yours and Jack's fault that my brother doesn't remember me..." his voice hushed to a whisper, "It's all your fault that he doesn't love me anymore..."  
He stared at us, an unusual gleam in his eyes. "But he'll pay. Him and his little mediator friend. They'll be sorry..." And in the blink of an eye he was gone.  
"Oh, God," Paul said to himself. "He's gonna hurt him. He's going to hurt Cade and Suze if we don't do something about it."  
"Oh my," Father Dominic breathed. "Oh...my..."  
"We have to help them," I said suddenly.  
Father Dominic nodded. "Right. Jesse, you are coming with me."  
  
Susannah:  
I went to school the next morning. Even though I begged my mom not to. She insisted that I should and that it would make me feel better. The truth is, I've been in a slump ever since I heard the news about Jesse. Not that it's not the best thing ever. I mean, Jesse is alive!  
But that also means he doesn't remember me and will probably fall madly in love with some college girl. Or even worse, Kelly Prescott could get her hands on him. And if that happened I would just die. Really.  
Selfish, I know.  
Anyway, I woke up 10 minutes before our bus came, and scrambled to get dressed, putting on the first thing I found. Then I rushed to the bus stop, Dopey at my side.  
Once I was on the bus, I looked around. There were some Kelly Prescotts sitting next to the Brad Ackermans. Then I spotted one empty seat and hastily sat down.  
I turned my head around to look at Dopey, who had already joined the Jocks and Cheerleaders in the back of the bus. And when I turned my head forward again, Cade was sitting next to me.  
"Hey, Suze," he said grinning. "Nervous?"  
I swallowed and shook my head, forcing a smile.  
Then he leaned over and gave me a light kiss on the cheek and said, "Don't worry. It'll be okay."  
I sunk down deeper into my seat, my face in flames.  
It turns out that everybody just thought of me as some stuck up rich girl from Carmel, California, because I didn't talk to them. Whatever. Cade still hung out with me, which I really appreciated (just as long as he layed off the kisses, which I didn't hesitate to tell him).  
But still, all the teachers were pretty boring. I don't really blame them. I mean, the school does have a student population of about 5,000. And the principal seemed nice and all, but he was no Father Dom.  
So, Mom, going to school didn't help things out. On the contrary, it only made them worse. Because now, instead of only feeling like a freak who can talk to the dead, I feel like a freak who can talk to the dead that has no friends. Thanks Mom. Thanks a lot.  
And that's pretty much how it went on for the next five days. You know, getting up, dragging myself through seven hours of school, then coming home and doing another seven hours of homework. And having to put up with Cade who has the misguided idea that we are going out when I never agreed to anything.  
At least thats how it was until they showed up. I had just survived another torturous day at school when I walked inside, threw my backpack on the floor, and looked up into the living room, only to see Father Dom, Jesse, and Paul sitting on our new leather sofa.  
  
A/N: Whew! That was a long chapter! I hope you liked it, and I think there will only be one more. So please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Love you lots, Luna. 


	12. I love you too

A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update, even though I had this chapter done. Thank you so much for your reviews, and I think you'll like this chapter. There will probably be just one more, I don't wanna make this story too long.  
  
Susannah:  
"Oh my God," I said, blinking to make sure I wasn't seeing things.  
Then my mom emerged from the kitchen carrying a tray with some food on it.  
"M...mom?" I said, pointing midly in their direction.  
"Oh, Suze," she said cheerfully, turning to me. "Father Dom and some friends of his decided to visit. Isn't that nice?" It's amazing how my mom can know what's going on half way across the world, but have no clue what is going on right inside her own home.  
"Yeah, that's, um, real nice." I said, not being able to tear my eyes away from Jesse, who was looking more luscious than usual in a more modern pair of snug blue jeans and a t-shirt. "M...mom...do you think we could have some time alone?"  
"Sure Suzie, call me if you need anything," she said. Then she set down the tray of whatever she made, and hurried to her bedroom upstairs.  
Paul stood up and slipped his arm around my waist. "Miss me, Suze?" he whispered in my ear.  
I grabbed his arm and tossed it off. "As if," was my response.  
I glanced over at Father Dominic, who was looking pretty disgusted at what Paul had just done, and couldn't resist throwing my arms around him and saying, "Oh, Father Dom, you don't know how much I've missed you. It's so horrible here and all I want is to go home."  
"Now, now," he said, patting my back. "It'll be okay Susannah. But we came here for very urgent reasons and are just glad that you are safe."  
I let go of him, and couldn't help noticing that Jesse was staring at me with this faraway look in his liquid black eyes. "What do you mean?" I asked Father Dom.  
"He means," said Paul, his arms crossed in front of him, "That Cade's little brother is trying to kill you."  
As if I hadn't already figured that out when he mentally sent that flower pot speeding at our heads.  
"I know that. But, um, Father D," I said to Father Dom, aiming to get them to leave Jesse and me alone. "Why don't you and Paul go talk to Cade? You know, tell him what's going on."  
"That is a good idea," Father Dominic said, standing up. "Let's go, Paul." And I think even he knew that I wanted to be left alone with Jesse.  
Once they were gone, I sat beside Jesse and said, "So, you don't remember anything? Nothing at all?"  
"No... It's all very strange. Waking up and being in a totally different place and time, I mean." he said, staring at the floor. Then he centered his liquid black eyes on me. "Have we met before?"  
I don't know what made me do it. But seeing his dark, impenetrable gaze again must have gotten to me, because I threw my arms around him and buried my head in his shoulder.  
"Jesse," I whispered, a tear rolling down my cheek. "I love you."  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
Now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
A/N: Aww.  
  
Jesse:  
One minute we were just sitting there, and the next she had her arms wrapped around my neck and was saying she loved me. And even though I knew she was Paul's girlfriend, and that it was very wrong, it just felt right.  
And it was with that feeling that I began to feel something towards Susannah. And if it was as if just having her in my arms was all I needed to remember. Because everything just came back to me. All the memories of Susannah, and being a ghost. And that liar, Paul.  
And so I held Susannah tighter and whispered, "I love you too, Querida."  
  
Hold on to me love,  
  
You know I can't stay long.  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid.  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
Holding my last breath.  
  
Safe inside myself.  
  
Are all my thoughts of you.  
  
Sweet rapture and life,  
  
It ends here tonight.  
  
Susannah:  
Jesse put his arms around me and whispered, "I love you too, Querida," in a way that caused my stomach to do a little somersault.  
I smiled. "You remember." And I knew by the way he was holding me that he did.  
Then he cupped my face in his hands and gave me a kiss that sent shivers down my spine. For the few minutes it went on, I was in Heaven.  
Only it was all too short because Dopey walked in from the football game he was playing outside, looked at us, and went, "Aw, sick."  
I tried to pull away but Jesse wouldn't let me.  
Hey, I thought. If he wants to, he can kiss me all he wants. I mean, this was Jesse! Hot, Latino, sweetheart, Jesse. And he loved me, and we could finally be together. Finally.  
Except I wasn't as enthusiastic about it when I heard the front door shut, and Father Dom exclaim, "Susannah!" Paul say, "Get off of my girlfriend," and Cade protest, "She's my girlfriend!"  
Uh oh.  
  
A/N: What is Jesse gonna think? And who really is Susannah's boyfriend? Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought! Love, Luna. 


	13. Missing

A/N: Hey! This is a pretty long chapter, and I'm only planning one more after this one. Then I'll post an author note that will list all of the songs I used throughout the story in case you were wondering. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I love you all.  
  
Jesse:  
Never in my life was I more embarassed than I was then. If only I would have stopped kissing Susannah when she wanted me to. If only I had exhibited a little more self-control. Because Father Dominic, Paul, and a boy who I suspected was Cade, wouldn't have walked in on the two of us kissing.  
Yes, you read that right. A preist walked in on us kissing. And I thought I was embarassed until I turned and looked at Susannah, who's face had turned a deep scarlet.  
"Susannah!" Father Dominic exclaimed, blushing as well.  
"Get off of my girlfriend!" Paul shouted, stepping forward.  
And once the other kid's initial shock wore off, he turned to Paul and said, "She's my girlfriend," to which I couldn't help laughing at.  
What in the world, I thought, could they be talking about?  
"Suze," Cade said, "What's going on?"  
"That's what I would like to know," Paul said.  
"Yes," I said, looking to Susannah, while Father Dominic sat down on the chair across from us. "Please tell us, Susannah."  
"Look," she said in a very serious tone, her face only a pale shade of red now. "You want to know what's going on? Fine. I'll tell you. First of all, Jesse, there was never anything going on between me and Cade. Or Paul. Got it? Nothing."  
While Paul was looking merely amused, Cade's green eyes were searching Susannah, and after a few seconds of silence that passed between us all, he left, without another word.  
Susannah got up and moved toward the door, but I held out my arm in front of her while Father Dominic said, "Let him go, Susannah."  
And so she dropped her hand from the door knob, turned around, and said, "You know what? I'm not feeling well. I'll be in my room." Then she shuffled into the hallway, and I heard a door opening, then footsteps.  
"Oh dear," Father Dominic said softly.  
"Hello, Father," said a voice from behind us. We both turned to see Susannah's step-father, Andy. "What brings you way out here?" He grinned.  
"Well," said Father Dominic. "We were, um, in the area and just decided to stop by... This is Jesse, by the way. He's a friend of mine."  
That, I thought. Was the most ridiculous excuse I have ever heard. He was in the area, which did happen to be 3,300 miles away. But I wouldn't dare say that, and Andy didn't seem to care.  
"Hello Jesse," Andy said, smiling at me. Then he looked at Father Dominic, "So, Father, where are you staying?"  
"Er," Father Dominic said, ringing his hands. "Well, we are probably going to look for a hotel around here and--"  
Andy didn't let him finish and said, "Don't bother, Father. You could stay with us. We have a spare bedroom, and could always make more room. It's really no problem. Plus, there really are no hotels around here."  
He sighed. "Alright. Thank you very much, Andrew."  
  
Susannah:  
I walked down the dark stairs and then flopped down on my bed. I seriously felt like crap. Because I acted like such an insensitive bitch to Cade. Even though I don't have feelings for him, I really do care about his feelings.  
I decided to go look for him, even if Father Dom and Jesse didn't want me to. I walked up the creaking stairs as silently as I could and slipped out the back door of the house.  
Our new house has this small creek running through our backyard with all these cat-tails growing so high you can't see the inside of the creek. So I closed the gate, making sure Max, the Ackerman's dog, didn't get out, and trotted down a small hill, then walked along side the creek past a few houses.  
I looked up into the yard of a house on my left and saw Cade sitting on a white picnic table, staring out into distance.  
I walked up and leaned on the fence, "Hey."  
"Hey," he said, looking at me, but not really seeing me.  
"I'm really sorry, Cade. I seriously am. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but I didn't feel the way you did about me, and--"  
"No," Cade said. "It's all my fault. I was being really stupid. I understand. I just hope that that Jesse guy isn't mad or anything..."  
"He's not."  
"Good," he said, then walked over to the other side of the fence and wrapped me up into a hug. "Could we still be friends?" he asked.  
"Yeah," I said. "I'd like that."  
  
Now I never meant,  
To do you wrong,  
That's what I came here to say.  
But if I was wrong,  
Then I'm sorry,  
I don't let it stand in our way.  
  
Then we walked back into his house, and played video games, watched movies, and just hung out late into the night. Nothing happened, really. Which was cool.  
  
Jesse:  
Andy had already fixed us a place to sleep, and there was still no sign of Susannah. Even during dinner when her mother and step-father were clearly upset that she wasn't there, and called her several times.  
Speaking of dinner, I tried to make myself invisible by not saying a word all night, which only caused Susannah's step- brothers Bradley and David to whisper things about me, which only helped to make me more uncomfortable. After a half an hour of agonizing silence, I retired to the guest bedrooom that Andy had prepared for me. After wondering where Susannah could be, and getting undressed, I slept like a log. At least until I woke with a start in the middle of the night. I turned and looked at the clock. It was 3:00 a.m. and something didn't feel right. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Then I remembered: Susannah.  
  
Susannah:  
The last thing I remember was watching Catch Me If You Can (a/n: one of my favorite movies) with Cade and I guess I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes again, I was no longer in Cade's living room.  
Far from it.  
Really, I couldn't even see where I was. But I know that the floor was cold, and it smelled damp and old. I heard someone calling my name over and over again.  
About the same time I realized who it was, I had also begun to feel the throbbing pain all over my body. My head was pounding, and when I reached up to feel it, I felt something sticky and thick I recognized as blood on my fingers.  
"Cade," I said, feeling through the darkness, and then grabbing a fistful of his shirt sleeve. "Cade, where are we?"  
"I don't know..." he said softly. "I don't know."  
  
Jesse:  
I slipped my clothes back on, then silently went into the basement where Susannah's bedroom was. I flipped the switch on the wall, and hoped, with all my heart, that I would see her in her bed, sleeping soundly.  
She wasn't there.  
I hurried back upstairs and ran out her front door. Once on the porch, I stopped, panting.  
I wasn't a ghost. I had no way of knowing where she was. And she could be anywhere. Even if I did find out, it could take me a lot of time to get there. Time I didn't have.  
I tried thinking of where I would be if I were Susannah, but the search came up empty. Mostly because I knew that wherever she was, she didn't go there willingly.  
How I knew, I couldn't fathom. I just had a feeling.  
But it didn't matter how I knew. All that mattered was that I knew where she was, and I knew that she was in trouble. I was the only one who could help her.  
I glanced both ways, and chose to run down the sidewalk towards the main street where all the cars were speeding by.  
I really had no clue how I was going to find her. I was convinced that if I kept telling myself I would, that I would find her.  
Then, just as I had stopped to catch my breath (I'm still not used to the breathing thing) I doubled over in pain. My head pounding furiously.  
As I lay slumped against a metal fence a vision came to me. It was blurry, but I could still make out the words, "Rockford High," on a building. And then, the faint image of Susannah, lying on the ground, tears streaking her face.  
My eyes snapped open, and I got up off of the ground. Rockford High was Susannah's new school, I remembered Andy telling Father Dominic at dinner. I also remembered seeing the school on our way to Susannah's house.  
  
"Don't worry, Susannah," I said, while begining to run towards the school. "You'll be okay."  
  
I am vision, I am justice  
Never thought that I could love  
Living in shadows  
Fading existence  
It was never good enough  
Within the darkness  
You are the light that shines the way  
All trapped in violence  
I can be the man who saves the day  
I'm there for you  
No matter what I'm there for you  
Never giving up  
I'm there for you  
For You  
  
A/N: Whoa. One more chapter. In the meantime, please review, and tell me what you though. Thanks fo reading, Luna. 


	14. Trapped

A/N: Ok, I lied. Maybe its not 1 more chapter. Look, I'm saying this now. I know you are all going to hate me once you read the end, I just know it. And I changed the rating to PG-13 because... well... one of the characters.. um, suffers a misfortune. Let's just put it that way. But I will say that this story has a HUGE twist at the end. Keep that in mind. Please don't hate me! I'm not really happy with it, and I didn't even know it was going to happen... and... and.... Im sorry in advance! :-( okay, thats enough.  
  
Susannah:  
"Cade," I said, still gripping the sleeve of his shirt. "What are we doing here?"  
"Look, Suze," he said to me. "I don't know, okay? One minute I'm at home with you, and the next we're here." Neither of us said anything for a while until Cade went, "What? Do you think that I'm the one who brought you here? That's it, isn't it? You think that I kidnapped you."  
"No!" I cried. And it was true, even though Cade should have been the first person on my list of suspects. But he just doesn't strike me as the kidnapper type. Then again, Maria de Silva probably didn't seem like much of a murderer either, and we all know how that turned out.  
"Look," I said. "I know it wasn't you, okay? The important thing now is that we find a way out of here."  
I saw the faint outline of Cade's face as he nodded. You'd have thought that my eyes would have grown accustomed to the dark by now, but this place was pitch black. An unearthly, impenetrable black that sent chills down my spine.  
Hand in hand, we began to search through the darkness for any sort of way out. I had just tripped over a box and would have fallen flat on my face, if Cade's strong hand hadn't helped me find my balance.  
I groaned. "Cade, we've been looking forever. This is useless. We're never going to find a way out."  
Just as I had said that, I saw the faintest shimmer of light, and spun around.  
"Austin," I whispered. "I should have known it was you."  
"Huh?" Cade asked, his face a pale green from the light of Austin's spectral glow. "What are you talking about, Suze?" But, of course, Cade had no clue that the ghost of his dead brother--who also happened to be our captor-- was standing right in front of us, smirking.  
"Cade," I said, before I could change my mind. "It's Austin. He's the one who kidnapped us. Hate to break it to you, Cade, but your brother is a pyschotic freak." Okay, so it wouldn't have hurt to be a little more discreet. But he had really, really pissed me off.  
"Am I?" Austin said, calmly. But before I could answer, he held his palm out toward me and then there was this blinding white light. It had sort of a hypnotizing affect to it that put me to sleep. But right before everything went black, I could have sworn that I heard a small voice saying, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I won't let you get hurt."  
  
Jesse:  
I ran frantically throught the streets. I had no clue how to get to the school, so I ran into the nearest store and asked the teen at the counter for directions.  
"It's only about two blocks away from here. Make a right on Lilley and you should see it." Then she went back to reading her magazine.  
I ran out of there and down the street until I came to Lilley, where I made a right. I arrived at the school, exhausted and desperate.  
But what I saw when I got there made me stop in my tracks.  
  
Susannah:  
The thick black smoke was filling my lungs. Suffocating me. And there was nothing I could do about it. I woke up, disoriented, coughing, deep and heavy coughs. Where was all this smoke coming from? What happened? I couldn't think.  
I tried to get up, still coughing uncontrollably, but I only managed to get on all fours.  
"Cade," I said in a raspy voice, my throat clogged with the sour smoke. "Cade, where are you?" But my eyes were stinging, and the room was aglow with the amber flames.  
Then it all became too much the handle, and I felt the rest of my body giving up along with me. I couldn't breathe.  
It's strange; I never thought that I, Susannah Simon, big bad mediator from NewYork City, would die like this. But I guess I thought wrong.  
While the flames engulfed me, I smiled to myself, as I slowly began to drift off into eternal sleep.  
  
fallen angels at my feet  
  
whispered voices at my ear  
  
death before my eyes  
  
lying next to me i fear  
  
she beckons me shall i give in  
  
upon my end shall i begin  
  
forsaking all i've fallen for i rise to meet the end  
  
Jesse:  
There was smoke leaking out of the lower windows, and there was no doubt in my mind as to who could have set the fire. I ran into the school, without second thoughts.  
What did it matter if I died. I had already died once, it meant nothing to me if it happened again.  
I instinctively ran into the basement of the school where I was sure this had all started. The smoke was thick and dark. I could barely see.  
Then, lying in a heap on the floor, was a body. I could barely make out who it was, but I picked him over my shoulder and looked around.  
It was Cade. And I couldn't see Susannah anywhere. I was frantic, I couldn't possibly leave without Susannah. But I couldn't breathe.  
So I left, promising myself that I would be back for Susannah. But I never got a chance to.  
The people called fire-fighters grabbed Cade immediately and asked me if I was okay and whether there was anyone else in the building. I told them about Susannah and they rushed inside, while others began spraying the building with a hose.  
I was paced in front of the giant red truck. Back and forth. Back and forth. I don't know how long that went on. But all I could think of was Susannah, and whether she was okay.  
Suddenly someone's hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.  
"Jesse," Father Dominic said, his bright blue eyes wide with worry. "I need to speak to you. Please stop moving. Sit down, Jesse."  
I knew what he was going to tell me. I knew it all too well. And I couldn't handle it.  
"Jesse," Father Dominic said, grabbing my shoulders. "It's Susannah... she... she didn't make it."  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry. I'll post the epilogue. But.. um.. oh yeah.. well I had already planned out the sequel: It's been two years since the accident and Jesse still can't get over Susannah. But what happens when Susannah suddenly shows up at Jesse's house? Will things ever be the same again? (It'll all work out, I promise :-) I've written the beginning and I will post it if you guys want me to. So please review and tell me if you want a sequel. 


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue--  
  
Susannah's funeral. It's almost unbelieveable that something like that could happen to a girl so young and so full of life like Susannah.   
  
Her mother, dressed in black, wept in her step-father's arms. Meanwhile, her brothers Jake and Brad--or Sleepy and Doc as Susannah so lovingly called them--were sitting with their heads in their hands. Her youngest brother, David, simply cried.   
  
It was the worst day of my life. I was speechless, angry, irritable, I didn't want to speak with anyone.   
  
It only pissed me off more when I saw Cade. He had survived without a scratch. Sometimes I wish that I would have left Cade there, and taken Susannah with me instead.   
  
I know that that's not possible, and that I have to accept things the way they are. At least that's what Father Dominic tells me.   
  
But I can still see Susannah, since she's a ghost, right? Not so much. Apparently, Susannah had no unfinished business and moved on.   
  
If only I could speak to her now. I would tell her how much I loved her. Tell her that I miss her. Tell her that no matter what, she will always be my querida.   
  
A/N: Awww!!!!!!! :-( This part made me very sad. Please review and tell me if you want a sequel. Love, Luna. 


End file.
